This invention relates to mobile antennas and more particularly to such mobile antennas which when formed of a whip member and a loading coil do not require any adjustment, either at the factory, or at the installation, when connected by virtue of a single connector to a mounting base in order to maintain a low voltage standing wave ratio across the frequency band desired for example the Citizens Band frequency range.
In past constructions when a whip member has been cut to a given length and connected to its receptacle including a loading coil, individual adjustment has been necessary at the factory, or at the installation, in order to maintain the appropriate value of voltage standing wave ratio. More than one connection from the loading coil to the base has been necessary and the constructions have been susceptible to vibrations, shocks, etc., whereby reception by the antenna has been poor and the constructions have been expensive to fabricate.